Applesauce
by His Gem
Summary: One-shot. What has Bella gotten herself into now?


THIS is what happens when I stay up until 5am and get up bright and early for work. I joke around at work ALL DAY with my best friend Paul, almost always about Twilight.

It's short, it's... sort of funny? (I'm not positive, three hours of sleep makes me think really weird things are funny)

I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

It was an unusually beautiful spring day in Forks Washington. This meant of course, that Edward was grumpy.

Grumpy only because it was a school day and he was stuck at home while Bella was stuck at school. He'd had so little time with her outside of school, not counting the nights that he spent with her in her room, that he was going a bit mad. Ever since they had come home from Italy a little over a month before, she'd been under complete house arrest.

He sat, unmoving at his piano, frowning. If looks could kill, the piano would be dust.

Alice flitted into the room, giddy as usual. She sat herself down next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. "We are going hunting," she informed him, not giving him a choice. "You are driving Jasper crazy. He was about to start slamming his head into the wall if I didn't get you out of the house." She smiled sweetly up at him, before taking his hand and pulling him off of the bench.

Edward didn't say a word and simply let her lead the way from the house and into the woods, under the protective covering of the trees. Her happy thoughts and overall good mood began to rub off on him as they ran and he found himself smiling soon after. Spending time with Alice was always easy, she was very rarely in a bad mood and her thoughts always optimistic. He supposed that's one of the reasons that Jasper loved her so much, being empathic and all.

She swung their joined hands high into the air, and bounced alongside of him, softly humming one of the songs she heard while watching "Glee" the night before. Her lips were curved up into a bright smile.

Edward found himself laughing for no good reason at all.

Alice stopped moving and smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling. "Edward, I'm really glad…" She broke off in a gasp.

Eyes unfocused, Alice seemed to stare right through him.

Edward grabbed onto her shoulders, not sure if it was to support her, or to support himself.

The door to the police cruiser swung open, Charlie sprinting out of the driver's seat as quickly as possible to get to the passenger side. He nearly ripped the door off the hinges pulling it open and bent over whoever was sitting there.

When he pulled away from the car, it was with Bella, firmly held in his arms, her head buried in his neck, her own hair hid her face. Charlie kicked the door shut and carried his little girl into the emergency room.

"Alice did you see anything before that!" Edward exclaimed, his hands clamping down harder on her shoulders before as he shook her.

Her eyes focused back on him, and her lower lip trembling a little as she shook her head frantically. "No, this is happening now Edward, I can't see what's already happened!"

Without another word, he took off towards the hospital. He knew that Alice was following behind him, but he had no time to wait for her. Frantically, he sped up his pace as he weaved through the thick forest, wanting only to be by Bella's side, and see if she was alright.

He cursed himself for being what he was.

If he'd only just been normal… then he would have been at school with her, he would know what had happened, he would have been able to stop it.

Edward, if you were human you probably wouldn't have been able to stop it…you wouldn't be super-fast. Edward recalled Bella's words, the last time that he had mentioned wishing to be human with her.

He shook his head to clear the thoughts away. Even when she wasn't here she was arguing with him.

It was only a moment later that he reached the edge of the woods, across the street from Forks Community Hospital. From his spot hiding in the trees, he could see Charlie's cruiser parked in the front. Alice was right, it had already happened.

Eyeing large patch of sunlight from in front of where he was standing to the hospital, Edward quickly made the decision to run for it. He knew that if he went fast enough, he would seem like nothing more than a blur to anyone lucky enough to notice. Thankfully, the only people who were outside were having a cigarette and much to interested in flirting with each other than to care about him.

Edward cringed at the mental image from the woman. Of her husband slowly dying of cancer upstairs, having his radiation treatment, but her hopes of meeting the man she had just met and hopefully sleeping with him.

Trying to erase their thoughts from his mind, he slipped into the hospital unnoticed.

He was able to spot Charlie immediately, pacing around the waiting room of the emergency room. Edward slipped around the corner, hoping that Charlie didn't notice he was there. He was in no mood how to explain his being there, and how he knew that Bella was there, and why he hadn't been in school today.

Edward followed Bella's scent up to his fathers private office and was relieved when he smelt no blood and heard her strong and steady heartbeat. He took a deep breath and tried to relax slightly, knowing that she was in good hands while she was with Carlisle.

Not bothering to knock or announce himself, he quickly opened the door to his office and slid in.

Carlisle let out a low chuckle, and he heard Bella moan as he watched her shoulders slump. "What did I say Bella? Less than five minutes…" Carlisle grinned, standing up from his kneeling position on the floor and patting Bella's head.

Edward moved forward quickly to take his position on the floor and gazed up trying to catch Bella's eyes. He noted that her face was becoming redder by the moment. She was embarrassed about something. She tried to move, to hide behind her hair, but he wouldn't allow that. He reached up and brushed it behind her ear. Her cheeks flamed further.

"Bella, love, are you alright? What happened? Did someone do this to you?" His questions came out in a rush, and he realized quickly that she might not have understood a word of it.

She lifted her gaze slowly to meet his. "I'm fine Edward, just a stupid broken tow. Everyone is overreacting. And I'm the dumb one who did it to myself." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

He took both of her hands in his and rubbed small circles with his thumbs. Looking down, he noticed that her right sneaker was off and that her large tow was swelling, the bruising already turning the toenail a deep purple. Confused, he asked "How did this happen?"

Carlisle snorted. "I'll leave you two alone. I have another patient that needs looking at. Edward, get her some ice for the foot. I'll see you in a little while." He continued chuckling even as he closed the door behind his quick exit.

Bella shrugged in defeat. "I guess you're going to find out anyway." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Well, you see, I was really bored at lunch, since usually you're there with me. And I don't really like to talk with many of the people at that table, I feel like we don't have all that much in common. So…I was playing with an apple…" Edward watched as she cringed, struggling to get the rest out.

"You dropped the apple on your foot?" He guessed.

"Um… not quite…"

She let out a nervous laugh before continuing. "I was trying to do that thing that you did last year. You know, where you kicked the apple and it landed in your hand?"

Edward stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Like I said I was realllllly bored." She muttered.

His lips started to turn up in a smile. "And how did that go for you? Did you get it to work at all?"

Bella shook her head and huffed. "I only got to try it once. It broke my foot on the first try."

He chuckled, standing up and planting a quick kiss on her forehead. "Well, I guess we know who won that fight." He said, walking across the room towards Carlisle's mini-freezer. Opening it, he reached inside and grabbed an icepack.

When he began to walk back towards her, he noticed that she was grinning, a wicked smile on her face. "Actually," she said. "You should have seen the other guy."

Edward tilted his head to the side, a crease formed between his eyebrows. "You were not the loser?"

Bella giggled, swinging her good leg back and forth. "Well, Mike caught the apple." Her eyes sparkled. "With his face. It broke his nose." She lifted her hand and slowly brought it to her face as though it were hitting her.

He heard her giggle again, behind her hand.

"Applesauce!"


End file.
